


Relics of Indulgence

by GalahadThePure



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Zhu Bajie is tired of being the subject of Sha Wujing's experiments, and decides to get back at him with a prank. He modifies a dildo to look Qilin in origin, and hands it off to Wujing, claiming it is a "lost relic." However, his plan backfires, finding Wujing using it to pleasure himself.
Relationships: Zhu Bajie/Sha Wujing
Kudos: 14





	Relics of Indulgence

“Done,” Zhu Bajie said, putting the final touch on his project.

Ever since he began travelling with Xuan Zang, Bajie had been the unfortunate test subject of his fellow retainer, Sha Wujing’s, experimental weapons and poisons. At first he went along with it, thinking it would help to bolster his resistance to poisons, keep him on his feet against booby traps, and provide an opportunity to spar against new weapon types, but after a while, he grew tired of risking his life just to entertain Wujing’s fantasies. He was a strong warrior no doubt, becoming even more determined to win when the odds were against him, but what good was his strength and training if he was accidentally killed or severely injured by his own ally? Bajie was determined to get back at him tenfold for the torture he endured.

Still, harming Wujing went against his principles. They were both valued retainers of Xuan Zang, and his weapons and strategies were a boon for sealing away relics. Plus after being away from his wife for so long, Bajie craved the touch of another person, and Wujing more often than not was willing to offer up his assistance. There was no way he was going to hurt Wujing, just shock him into stopping his experiments for a while, and thanks to the suggestion of Luca, he had the perfect method of doing so, a harmless prank. Even if it didn’t work and persuade Wujing to reel back his test runs, Bajie would at least get a good laugh out of seeing that smug, snake like expression of his turn red and twisted with embarrassment. He packed up his finished prank in parchment and twine before heading out of his room. Today, Bajie was going to present Wujing with a Qilin relic unlike any he had seen before.

He headed down the halls of the Halidom to Wujing’s room. Though Prince Euden was willing to let them share a room, Bajie refused. Even when they were on the road, Wujing’s tent often smelled of poison, and no doubt that now that he had a more permanent workshop to experiment in, the smell would only be more potent. He finally stopped in front of Wujing’s room, knocking on the door and holding his breath to prepare for the incoming waft of noxious fumes. As the door opened, Bajie was surprised pleasantly surprised. The scent coming from the room almost smelled like jasmine. Wujing peered out the doorway, his thin lips twisting into a smirk.

“Bajie, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Wujing asked.

“I was just out on fiend patrol and managed to stumbled upon something you might like,” Bajie replied, pulling out his wrapped parcel, “A Qilin relic.”

Wujing’s eyes lit up as he snatched the package from Bajie, opening it up like a child would a present on Dragonyule. He shredded away the layers of parchment and twine, yet his expression turned puzzled as the shape of the relic became clearer. It was an oblong, cylindrical statue with a rounded tip, made of a firm but flexible material. At the bottom of the relic were two spheres, which tapered to a flat bottom, a suction cup attached underneath.

“Isn’t this relic rather…” Wujing thought, “Phallic?”

_“Of course it’s phallic,”_ Bajie thought to himself, _“It’s a dildo after all.”_

“I have never seen a relic like this one before. Where did you find it Bajie?” Wujing praised, intrigued by the “relic’s” design.

“Oh um…” Bajie fibbed, “Just out in the mountains.”

“I’m surprised you wouldn’t bring it to Xuan Zang herself to examine. Surely she’d be able to identify its nature faster than I would.”

“Yeah, but handing just one off straight to you will do her no harm. I know how much you enjoy tinkering with the things to develop new weapons.”

“Hmmm? I’m surprised that you would so willingly hand it off to me. Not that the gesture isn’t appreciated, but such an act of kindness seems a bit out of character for you. You wouldn’t be trying to deceive me, _would you_ Bajie?”

“W-what?” Bajie stammered, “Where would you get that idea?”

“I was just teasing you, Bajie,” Wujing chuckled, “How could I look a gift horse in the mouth like this? I can’t wait to examine it further and see what its capabilities are. Ah, I’m getting excited merely _thinking_ of the strategies I could employ with it!”

“Well, have fun I guess?”

“I certainly will.”

Wujing retreated back into his room, closing the door behind him. Bajie scratched at his beard. He wasn’t certain if he could call that a success or not. Wujing was very difficult to read, and Bajie couldn’t tell if he had figured out that it was a prank and feigning excitement, or actually bought it and was going to “study” the dildo disguised as a relic. Bajie shook his head. The deed was done, and all he had to do now was wait for Wujing’s reaction.

***

Bajie paced around the halls. He was starting to get worried for Wujing. Sha Wujing had his obsessive moments where once he began studying a relic, he wouldn’t leave his room for hours, but it had been days since Bajie gave him the fake one, and he had seen pasty hide nor silver hair of him around the Halidom. Even Xuan Zang and Wu Kong were beginning to worry for Wujing’s well being. If Wujing _had_ somehow managed to turn a sex toy into a weapon of mass destruction, it would be a welt on Bajie’s conscience. He loathed to admit his failure, but at this point, he needed to check on Wujing, for his and everyone in the Halidom’s sake. Bajie swallowed his pride and marched back to Wujing’s room. He had yet to knock on the door yet, but he could already smell the scent of jasmine from the other day, even more potent than before. This wasn’t good.

“Sha Wujing,” Bajie said, knocking on the door, “You ok in there? Master Xuan Zang is getting pretty damn worried about you.”

“Bajie,” Wujing’s voice whimpered faintly from behind the doorway, “I fear now isn’t… the best time… I have made a grave error.”

“Oy, you’re starting to make me worried now,” Bajie yelled.

Bajie tugged on the doorknob with all of his strength, but to his dismay, it didn’t budge. Wujing must have locked the door.

“Open up Wujing!” Bajie snapped, brandishing his ax, “Or I’ll break the door down.”

“Please desist…” Wujing begged, “I’ll answer the door, but you must come inside and stay with me if I do so. Our conversation is far safer from behind the door, and I do not want to risk my new mist sowing chaos throughout the Halidom.”

“Ok now you’ve got me really worried. What the hell did you do Wujing…”

The door creaked open just wide enough for Bajie to fit through. He yelped as he felt Wujing’s spindly hand grab onto his shirt, tugging him inside and locking the door behind them. Bajie immediately slapped his hand over his mouth and nose. The smell of jasmine was overpowering, but that wasn’t all. Wujing had stripped himself completely naked, and the dildo that Bajie had given to him as a prank was suctioned onto the desk chair, covered in lube.

“Wujing… what the hell?” Bajie choked.

“Allow me to explain,” Wujing panted, heading over to his desk, “Prior to your visit a few days ago, I was in the process of engineering another poison.”

“Of course you were…”

“Recently, I had gotten complaints from Cleo about how the stench of my previous experiments was driving my neighbors insane, so I attempted to make one that was sweeter smelling, using the essence of the jasmine flower to do so.”

“Ain’t jasmine normally used for perfume or tea? Why the hell would you want to turn it into a poison?”

“The soothing scent would lull enemies into a false sense of security, completely unaware of a hidden property of the plant; a property that increases the sensitivity of one’s nerves.”

“I’m still not following here.”

“My initial plan was to manufacture a poison that would decrease one’s pain tolerance, using the jasmine flower’s scent to increase the sensitivity of their pain receptors. Unfortunately, my plan backfired, and instead of triggering pain, my jasmine mist makes one hypersensitive to pleasure.”

“So you made an aphrodisiac on accident.”

“I’m certain that it will have use in non wartime endeavors, but the poison is completely useless for battle, and much to my dismay, it has affected me as well.”

“Shit, so because I’m in here breathing in your jasmine mist, it’s gonna affect me too?”

“Why did you think I wanted to have this conversation with you from behind the door, you pig headed brute. On the bright side, you couldn’t have given me a better Qilin relic to help ease the affects of the jasmine mist.”

Bajie swallowed hard, turning to the dildo suctioned to the desk chair, still glossy with lubricant. Wujing licked his lips as he caressed the relic, positioning himself over it before shamelessly sliding down it, taking the entire length inside of him.

“The Xian Gle Yiwu,” he moaned, “A relic that improves libido, and enables infinite orgasms to whoever uses it.”

Bajie’s jaw dropped. There was seriously a sex toy Qilin relic out there? Even if the one he gave Wujing was a phony, he couldn’t believe that such a thing existed in the first place. Blush painted Bajie’s cheeks as he watched Wujing bounce up and down on the toy, the long shaft sliding almost effortlessly into his body. Just how much did this guy use the thing? He could already feel heat pooling in his groin. Though initially Bajie only slept with Wujing to relieve his urges during his time away from his wife, he couldn’t help but realize how sexy he actually was. His long silver hair, as soft to the touch as a silk robe, his skin as fair as a porcelain doll’s, his light blue eyes that glinted like two springs of pristine water. Not to mention his adorable reactions: Wujing’s twisted smile that always seemed to soften when he was pleasured, his piercing, discerning gaze which fogged over whenever he succumbed to his lusts. Just watching him pleasure himself was making Bajie’s cock throb and harden in his pants.

“How long do you think your damn jasmine mist will stay in the air around here?” Bajie grunted.

“Most of it seems to have dissipated,” Bajie mewled, still pleasuring himself on the ‘relic,’ “But I suspect it will be completely gone by morning.”

“And you dragged me in here to suffer with you, huh?”

“To be fair, I gave you ample warning.”

“Still, I gotta deal with this hyper-stimulation somehow too.”

Bajie tugged down his pants, freeing his erect cock from its constraints.

“You’ll help me out here, won’t you Wujing?” Bajie teased, pressing the swollen head of his dick against Wujing’s lips.

Wujing parted his lips, flicking his tongue against the tip of Bajie’s cock and sucking up his salty precum. Bajie grunted in pleasure, thrusting his cock to the back of Wujing’s throat. Wujing was normally pretty good at blowjobs, but the pleasure felt unreal. Every time Wujing’s tongue lapped at his flesh, every time his lips suckled at his throbbing heat, Bajie felt like he was mere moments away from orgasm. That jasmine mist certainly was effective. As Bajie fucked Wujing’s face, Wujing continued impaling himself upon the dildo, grinding the toy against his sensitive prostate until he saw stars. Just as the both of them were about to release, Wujing pulled his head off of Bajie’s dick, kissing it before looking up at him mischievously.

“My jaw is growing sore,” he said, “Perhaps we can pleasure each other in a different manner.”

Wujing winced as he pulled himself off of the dildo, guiding Bajie over to the bed.

“What about the relic that gives infinite orgasms?” Bajie joked.

“I’ve gotten bored of it,” he whispered, “Besides, yours feels better in my opinion.”

“That’s quite the praise coming from someone like you.”

“You should be honored at my preference. Now don’t keep me waiting. Let us ride out the remainder of the mist’s effects together.”

Bajie aligned his dick at Wujing’s already stretched and lubricated entrance, sliding it in and making them both shiver. Even after fucking himself so many times on the dildo, Wujing’s insides still clung tight and soft around Bajie’s cock, fitting him like a glove. Bajie began to move, each thrust into Wujing’s body feeling like heaven for the both of them. Wujing wrapped his legs around Bajie’s waist, welcoming every thrust with moans of pleasure. He pressed his thin lips against Bajie’s thick, chapped ones, his tongue slithering past them to explore Bajie’s mouth. The taste of his saliva, the scent of his sweat and musk mixing with the jasmine mist wafting through the air, the sweet sensation of Bajie’s giant member reaching deep inside of him; Wujing might have to manufacture more of his jasmine mist for personal use, because this pleasure was addictive.

Wujing shrieked as Bajie dug into his prostate at just the right angle, making his cock twitch and his balls rise. If Bajie kept this up, he would cum in no time. He dug his long nails into Bajie’s back, red crescents forming on his skin as he clawed away at him. Bajie grunted in a mix of pain and pleasure, squeezing down on Wujing’s hips to return the gesture, leaving bright marks on his pale skin. Wujing panted, climax inching closer and closer with each thrust. He bit down onto Bajie’s shoulder, muffling his moans as he tipped over the edge, his semen splattering between their stomachs. Wujing’s insides clenched and pulsed around Bajie, making him too come undone and pour his seed deep inside of Wujing’s body. He shivered as Bajie pulled out, Bajie’s thick cum already starting to trickle out of Wujing’s stretched hole.

“That was intense,” Bajie panted, “Have you ever considered giving up on making weapons and making aphrodisiacs instead?”

“Can I not pursue them both simultaneously?” Wujing replied, “Some of Taiwu and Grastaea’s greatest boons were created on accident after all. Besides if I am to pursue such a field, I would need a willing guinea pig to help me test them. I assume you will volunteer your services, right Zhu Bajie?”

Bajie sighed, “What the hell did I get myself into…”


End file.
